overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Lizardman
Lizardmen (リザードマ) are one of the demi-human races in the New World. They are humanoid lizards that have shared human and reptilian characteristics. Lizardmen dwell in the southern part of the The Great Lake. Background Originally there were seven tribes of the lizardmen: Green Claw, Small Fang, Razor Tail, Dragon Tusk, Yellow Speckle, Sharp Edge and Red Eye. But due to shortages of food especially over fish, skirmishes for foraging and fishing grounds occurred. War eventually broke out among five of the tribes; the majority of the war split between two groups. With Green Claw leading an alliance of two other tribes, Small Fang and Razor Tail, against the alliance of Yellow Speckle and Sharp Edge. In the end Green Claw and its allies were victorious. The conclusion of the war end with the dissolution of Yellow Speckle and Sharp Edge and the return of stability in the Wetlands. The remnants of the defeated were later absorbed by Dragon Tusk which didn't participate in the war. Of seven tribes five now remain. Appearance A race of humanoid lizards that come in a variety of reptilian breeds. Like humans they have five digits ending in short claws. The average height of an adult male lizardmen is about 190 centimeters (six feet) and the average weight is about 100 kg (243 lbs). Possessing scales more similar to those of a crocodile instead of a lizard’s, they are harder and stronger against the low-end defensive equipment used by humans. Abilities They have 1.4 more muscle mass compared to humans. In addition they possess a thick crocodile-like tail that extends from the hip. It is exclusively used for balance. Once the tail grows to 140 cm it can be used as a potential weapon. Due to their conditions in their natural environment the lizardmen have evolved to possess webbed feet for ease of movement on the wetlands. Culture While seen as savages by humans in the New World, due to their isolationism. Lizardmen in fact possess a sophisticated tribal culture. Living in a hunter-gather society, each tribe is led by a chief. Chiefs are selected every few years through a test of strength within the tribe so only the strongest rules. They have absolute authority on all matters and assembly of the tribe to discuss matters only happens once in a blue moon. Due to the hardship in gathering food in their living area, survival of the fittest is seen as the natural order of things, so war over resources was not initially seen as detrimental. Though divided into various tribes, the Lizardmen all have a common cultural connection that revolve around a set of four items that are regarded as sacred treasures. Possessing even one earns the wielders the utmost respect and attention. The Four Treasures of the Lizardmen * The Frost Pain * The Great Wine Pot * The White Dragon Bone Armor * ???????? Tribal Hierarchy The Lizardmen are organized in a stratified social structure that sets the chief at top of the tribal hierarchy. Below the chief are other tiers that assist the chief in maintain order throughout the community. * Chief>Council of Elders>Warriors>Tribesmen However there do exists other orders that do not belong in these categories. * Druids: Led by the Elder Druid, these magic practitioners assist tribal life through the use of magical cures and weather forecasts to predict dangers. Druids are distinct in that they decorate their body with body paint. * Hunters: Composed of rangers, they are not only responsible for hunting and fishing, but also gathering timber from the forest. They are given most autonomy as collecting resources from the forest is hazardous, but still acquiesce to the chief's control. * Travelers: A unique class separate but just as integral part of lizardmen society. These are lizardmen who leave the tribe to venture out and see the outside world. Those that wish to become travelers are rare, unless force to under certain conditions, food shortages. etc. They are distinguished by the burn mark on their chest which is branded when they choose to leave the tribe,signifying they are outside the jurisdiction of the tribe. Most travelers never return because of misadventure or finding a new life. Those that do return bring back new of the outside world and within this new ideas. The information brought by these wanderers are a treasure to be evaluated and judged that could aid their tribe. So while they are mostly avoid out of respect and stigma, they are still prominent beings. Religion Originally the lizardmen had no defined religion. Having no gods to pray to their source of faith was in their ancestral spirits which they called to support them in battle and times of crisis. However that all changed with the coming Ainz Ooal Gown. Displaying his mastery over the dead by raising an army of undead twice and his command over magic in the realm of legends, the Overlord of Nazarick was believed to be a demon. But his final act that astounded the lizardmen into awe and finally worship was when showed his power over life, by bringing back one of their fallen heroes to life. Believing his awesome power was proof that he was a divine existence, the tribes submitted to him and viewed him as a god starting a new path of worship for the Wetlands. Known Lizardmen * Zaryusu Shasha * Crusch Lulu * Shasryu Shasha * Zenberu Gugu * Chief of the Small Fang * Chief of the Razor Tail Trivia Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Lizardmen